


and that's why we became like this

by fanficgirl155



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Flashbacks
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficgirl155/pseuds/fanficgirl155
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>es handelt sich hierbei um eines kurzen OS, der aus der Sicht von Legolas älterer Schwester geschrieben ist, die versucht, ihrem Bruder zu erklären, wie ihr Vater zu dem wurde, der er ist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	and that's why we became like this

Gefühllos und kalt?  
So nennst du uns?  
Vielleicht hast du sogar Recht, nach außen hin zeigen wir keine Gefühle – nicht mehr.  
Doch um das verstehen zu können, warst du viel zu klein; ich war ja selbst eigentlich noch viel zu klein, damals, als ES begann…  
Und doch ist meine Erinnerung an jenen Tag niemals verblasst:  
  
 _„Êlwen, ich muss mit dir sprechen“._  
  
 _Langsam hob ich den Kopf, wobei meine Augen allerdings weiterhin auf dem zarten Gesichtchen meines schlafenden Bruders ruhten._  
 _Er war noch so klein._  
 _Wahrscheinlich würde er überhaupt nicht verstehen, dass unsere naneth nie wieder kommen würde, dass sie fort war – für immer._  
  
 _Kaum hatten diese Gedanken in meinem Kopf Gestalt angenommen, spürte ich, wie meine Augen von Neuem zu brennen begannen._  
 _Trotzig versuchte ich die drohenden Tränen zurückzuhalten._  
 _Ich wollte nicht weinen – nicht schon wieder._  
  
 _Sanft legte sich adars große Hand auf meine Schulter und dies gab mir Kraft, die Kraft, die nötig war, um die Tränen endgültig zu verbannen._  
 _Schließlich gab ich meinem kleinen Bruder noch einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn und erhob mich dann._  
  
 _Adar schob mich vor sich her aus dem Zimmer und durch die Korridore des Palastes._  
 _Wir schwiegen, denn es gab nichts, was hätte gesagt werden müssen._  
  
 _Der Weg zu den Gemächern meiner Eltern – nein, adars Gemächern! – kam mir länger vor als sonst und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten mit adars schnellem Schritt mitzuhalten._  
  
 _Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit waren wir dann am Ziel._  
 _Es war ein verstörender Anblick, dieses Zimmer nun ohne naneths Habseligkeiten zu sehen, doch ich hatte mich unter Kontrolle, keine einzige Träne benetzte meine Wange._  
 _Von nun an musste ich stark sein, für meinen Bruder._  
 _Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, Schwäche zu zeigen – nicht mehr._  
  
 _Mit durchgedrücktem Rücken drehte ich mich adar zu und blickte von unten herauf in seine eisblauen Augen, auf deren Grund dieselbe Trauer erkennbar war, die auch mich gefangen hielt._  
  
 _„Êlwen“, begann er bedächtig, „iëll nín, ich muss dir eine Bürde auftragen, so sehr mein Herz es auch bedauert… viel zu wenig Winter hast du erlebt und doch musst du nun diese Last tragen“._  
 _In seinem Blick lag ehrliches Bedauern, aber ich brauchte das gar nicht zu sehen, denn ich verstand auch so, war er mir sagen wollte._  
 _Naneths Tod erforderte, dass ich der Anzahl meiner Winter voraus erwachsen wurde, um meinem kleinen Bruder eine Stütze zu sein._  
  
 _Mit einem melancholischen Lächeln im Gesicht, das so gar nicht zu einem Elbling meines Alters passte, nickte ich adar zu._  
 _Mehr bedurfte es nicht._  
 _Schon immer waren wir uns sehr ähnlich gewesen und jetzt verbannten wir beide gleichermaßen unsere Gefühle in die hinterste Ecke unserer Herzen._  
 _Wir mussten stark sein._  
 _Nicht nur für Legolas, sondern für unser gesamtes Volk._  
  
So kam es, dass ich von einem Tag auf den anderen meine kindliche Naivität ablegte und zu jenem unnahbaren, kühlen Geschöpf wurde, als das du mich kennst, gwanur pîn.  
Ich tat es für dich, für dich und unser Volk und auch adar war nicht immer so wie jetzt.  
Es ich schade, dass du keine Erinnerungen daran hast, wie er war, als naneth noch bei uns war.  
Auf der anderen Seite bin ich allerdings auch froh darüber, denn so bist du zumindest von dem ärgsten Schmerz verschont geblieben.  
  
Eines will ich dir allerdings noch sagen:  
Zweifle niemals an meiner Liebe zu dir, oder an adars.  
Du bist doch mein kleiner Bruder und ich werde dich immer beschützen, komme was wolle.  
Und eines Tages werden wir gemeinsam mit adar diese Gestade hier verlassen und gen Westen segeln und ich verspreche dir, dort werden wir die Familie sein, die wir hier nicht sein konnten.  


Meln le, gwanur pîn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> naneth = Mutter  
> adar = Vater  
> iëll nín = meine Tochter  
> gwanur pîn = kleiner Bruder  
> meln le = ich liebe dich  
> achja und der Name Êlwen bedeutet Sternenmädchen :)
> 
>  
> 
> das wars dann also ^^  
> ich kenne mich nicht so gut mit der elbischen Sprache aus und habe bei den Übersetzungen auf das online-Wörterbuch von PONS zurückgegriffen, wenn also jemand nen Fehler entdeckt, bitte Bescheid sagen


End file.
